Zoey and Jupiter
by WitChan
Summary: Zoey and Jupiter meet each other for the first time. JupiterxZoey and another pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Snowpoint City, a red-haired girl with sunglasses named Zoey was sitting on the bench reading a book. The book was about a lesbian couple living together in Lumiose City and how their lives became better after starting a lesbian relationship with one another.

She have other lesbian books at home, but this was her favorite. She was planning on selling them once she find a girl to tag with. It's been months since she tried to tag with a girl. One of her friends, Dawn, rejected her as a girlfriend because Dawn was waiting for her crush to get out of prison. Her other friend from Hoenn, May, rejected her as well since she was tagging with a girl named Misty, a Kanto native. Her closest friend, Candice, rejected her too since she had Gardenia, another Sinnohian, as a lover.

A beautiful purple-haired woman appeared from a route. Most people knew her, heard from her, and read about her a few years ago. Her name was Jupiter, a former Team Galactic member. After her boss went missing, she, along with her fellow Galactic members, Mars and Saturn, went to prison after the bad things they did to innocent civilians and Pokemon and attempting to take over the world.

She was released from prison a day ago for good behavior; her original sentence was ten years. As for Saturn and Mars, they're still in prison. Saturn will get released tomorrow for good behavior while Mars gets extra years for killing several of her fellow inmates. Now that she's out of prison, she can start a new life.

Seeing Zoey, she stopped, smiling. "Damn, she's cute," Jupiter said. Zoey and Jupiter never met before. Zoey was someone who Jupiter could hang out forever. The girls she met before, including Mars, weren't attractive.

"What are you reading?" Jupiter asked, distracting Zoey.

"A book about lesbians," Zoey replied as Jupiter joined her on the bench.

"Nice," Jupiter said, looking at the words inside the book.

"Yeah, it is. Are you Jupiter, by the way?"

Looking at Zoey, Jupiter replied, "Yes."

"Ah. I'm Zoey."

Shaking Zoey's hands with hers, Jupiter said, "Nice to meet you, Zoey."

"Fuck, she's cute. Better ask her out on a date," Zoey spoke inside her mind. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Zoey asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because I wanna hang out with you. You know, like a date," Zoey replied.

"Sounds nice," Jupiter said.

"Great. Meet me here at the park at 7:00," Zoey said.

"Okay, sexy," Jupiter said. Then, she gave Zoey a kiss on the forehead, blushing. Zoey blushed too.

As Jupiter walked away, Zoey looked at that nice ass of Jupiter's. "Nice ass, Jupiter."

"Thanks," Jupiter said.

At 7:00, Jupiter arrived at the park, getting all excited for her date with Zoey. Speaking of Zoey, she waved at Jupiter and said, "Over here, Jupiter!"

"Coming, darling!" Jupiter said, rushing towards Zoey.

"Let's walk around, shall we?" Zoey said.

"Okay," Jupiter said, walking with Zoey.

"Wanna hold my hand, Jupiter?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, Zoey," Jupiter replied, holding Zoey's hand with hers.

"So how was prison?" Zoey asked.

"Terrible. Thank god I'm back in the real world where I can start a new life," Jupiter replied.

"You're not the only one saying that prison is terrible, though. Several of my relatives stayed in prison for years and they told me it was bad. Really bad," Zoey said.

"Huh. What did they do?"

"One committed seven counts of raping other men while another one murdered her ex-boyfriend after he stole five dollars from her and the rest committed three counts of robbery at the same day," Zoey replied.

"Damn..." Jupiter said.

"Extreme, huh?"

"It is, kinda like the shit I did in the past. By the way, did you finish that book you read earlier?"

"I did and the ending was great," Zoey replied.

"How did the ending go, Zoey?" Jupiter asked.

"The lesbians decided to live together in Hawaii with their adopted children, so they won't suffer more humiliation from their homophobic tormenters," Zoey replied.

"Nice ending," Jupiter said.

"The person who made that story should've thought of a better ending, like the lesbians killing most of their tormenters before moving to Hawaii with new identities and their adopted children will have new identities too."

"That's be epic, Zoey, but as long as lesbian stories have good endings, I'm happy," Jupiter said.

"Same," Zoey said.

After minutes of walking around the park, Zoey asked, "Wanna stay at my house for the rest of the night?"

"Sure, beautiful," Jupiter said, letting go of Zoey's hand to grab her ass.

Gently moving Jupiter's hand away from her ass, Zoey said, "We're in public, Jupiter."

"I know, darling. I couldn't wait any longer to grab it. How far is your house, anyway?"

"Not too far, Jupiter. It takes at least ten minutes to get there. By the way, I wanna ask you this question. What's your real name? Obviously, it's not Jupiter, unless your parents smoked some of that good shit to give you a name like that, no offense."

"Julie. Julie's my real name," Jupiter replied.

"Ah. I should keep calling you Jupiter instead of Julie."

"Is something wrong with my real name?" Jupiter asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with it. Care to tell what Mars and Saturn's real names are?"

"Marissa and Samuel. What about you?"

"It's Zoey, baby, with the letter "y"," Zoey replied. "I don't have a nickname."

"I see. Cute name, though," Jupiter said.

"Oh, Jupiter," Zoey said, blushing.

Finally making it to her house, Zoey said, "We made it, Jupiter."

"It's about freaking time. Feels like we were walking for twenty minutes instead of ten," Jupiter said as Zoey opened the door with her keys.

Getting inside with Jupiter, Zoey said, "My parents are on a vacation, which means I can do whatever I want."

"Where the hell are they?"

"At Unova. They moved there after an evil organization called Team Plasma got disbanded."

"Huh. Show me your room so we can get started," Jupiter said.

"Okay," Zoey said, leading Jupiter to her room.

Once there, Jupiter looked around, saying, "Lovely room you have, Zoey."

"Why thank you, sweetie."

"Kinda reminds me of my room being perfect like this, until a couple of assholes bombed my house while my parents and I were out shopping," Jupiter said.

"Why did they bomb it, Jupiter?" Zoey asked as Jupiter joined her on the bed.

"My parents kicked those cocksuckers' asses after they nearly ran over my Stunky while driving drunk," Jupiter said.

"Damn," Zoey said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if they're still in jail. If so, then good. But other than that, let's get started," Jupiter said.

Laying Jupiter on the bed, Zoey crawled on top of the older girl to see her face to face, Zoey said, "But first. Let us make out together."

"Sounds like a great idea, sweet'ums," Jupiter said.

As Zoey touched Jupiter's lips with hers, the older girl creeped her hands towards Zoey's ass, digging them inside the younger girl's pants to grab it again. With that, the girls swirled their tongues together, moaning with their eyes closed together.

Ten minutes later, the girls broke their kiss and Zoey said, "Wow, Jupiter. I never thought our kiss would last long."

"Same, but it was romantic," Jupiter said.

Getting off the bed with Jupiter, Zoey removed Jupiter's shirt before the shoes and socks. She then took care of her pants, exposing her purple panties. Speaking of which, she removed her panties along with her bra, exposing her naked body.

"Yes..." Zoey said, caressing through Jupiter's big breasts and cunt. "Now it's your turn."

As Zoey raised one of her shoes, Jupiter removed it along with the sock. After removing her other shoe and sock, the older girl took care of her shirt and pants at the same time to see her bra and panties. She did her panties and bra quick before climbing on the bed.

After Zoey joined her, Jupiter spread her legs so Zoey can lick her cunt. As she did, Jupiter moaned, grabbing her left breast to move it in circles as Zoey closed her eyes.

"Oh, that feels so good, Zoey. Use your tongue more," Jupiter said. To make this better, she touched Zoey's red hair, rubbing it softly.

A few minutes later, the former Galactic member reached her climax as her love juices squirted on Zoey's pretty face. Ending her licking, Zoey wiped the love juices off her face as Jupiter tried to calm down. After Jupiter calmed down, Zoey sat on top of Jupiter's face so Jupiter can get started.

"Oh, Jupiter. I've been waiting for someone to lick my pussy and it feels so good. It feels so fucking good," Zoey said, moaning as she touched her own nipples to play with them.

It didn't take Zoey long to reach her climax. Despite that, Zoey told Jupiter to keep going. Jupiter was happy to hear what Zoey just said, so she continued licking it.

After a while, Zoey got off Jupiter to calm down as Jupiter got up while swallowing Zoey's love juices. Seconds later, the girls got on top of each other again to share another french-kiss. This time, Jupiter laid on Zoey. Zoey won't mind it despite being skinnier than Jupiter.

The next day, Jupiter and Zoey are reading a book together in Zoey's room, enjoying the plot so far. It's been an hour since they read it. Then suddenly, someone knocked on the door, distracting the girls.

"I wonder who's knocking? Let's find out," Zoey said.

Together, the girls are heading to the living room door. Once there, Zoey opened it, seeing someone with a mask. "Who the fuck are you?"

Recognizing a familiar person's eyes, Jupiter said, "Mars? How the hell did you break out of prison?"

Joining Jupiter and Zoey as Mars closed the door behind her while taking her mask off, Mars replied, "I disguised myself as a guard. Dumbasses didn't recognize me while I was walking past them."

"Then you better leave. We don't want a shootout around here," Zoey said.

"You heard Zoey. Leave," Jupiter said.

"Come on, guys. Let me stay here. They won't find me," Mars said.

"Polices do have a search warrant, you know," Jupiter said.

"Whatever. I'm moving to Kalos with a new identity. You two better not tell the cops where I'm heading to," Mars said.

"We won't," Zoey said.

"Open up, Zoey. I want to borrow some money from you," someone said as she knocked on the door.

"It's open, Dawn," Zoey said and Dawn opened her door.

Seeing Mars' face, Dawn gasped. "It's you. When did you get out of jail?"

"Today," Mars replied.

"I see. I need to tell you something and it's important," Dawn said.

"What is it, then?" Mars asked.

"This," Dawn replied, moving her face closer to Mars for a kiss on the lips. As Zoey whispered to Jupiter, Dawn ended her small kiss and said, "I love you, Mars. I always did, even if you're trying to kill me and my friends in the past."

"Dawn..." Mars said, touching Dawn's shoulder. Then, she gave her a quick kiss, closing her eyes as her tongue took a visit inside Dawn's mouth. As the two french-kissed each other's tongues, Dawn touched her cheek. After their five-minute kiss, Mars said, "It's nice for someone to say that they love me."

"Oh, Mars," Dawn said, dripping a tear outside her eye.

"Let's get out of here and stay in Kalos for the rest of our lives," Mars said.

As Mars carried Dawn's body, Dawn said, "I won't mind taking a permanent vacation, love."

"Wait, guys," Zoey said, stopping Mars from leaving the house as Zoey handed Dawn her money. "Here ya go, Dawn."

"You can keep it, Zoey," Dawn said.

"Okay, Dawn," Zoey said as Mars walked out of her house with Dawn and Zoey closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Jupiter said.

"The part where the lesbians having a conversation at the party," Zoey said, touching Jupiter's back with her shoulder.

"Then let's read the conversation and see what happens," Jupiter said.

"Okay, love," Zoey said as she and Jupiter went back inside her room, moving her hand down to grab Jupiter's ass.

The End


End file.
